Little Miss FLash
by fangluv2.0
Summary: excuse the title I couldn't think of anything better to do. And I could go into great detail but here it is in a nutshell. Wally and Artemis's daughter, there will be a Sports Master, a love triangle, The Joker and a very angry batman. For now T might become M later. WARNING-lots of swearing in later chapters for now its safe.


DC owns all but Velocity and Alaster

s/8303317/1/Little-Miss-Flash

16- New velocity.

I stared ahead as I heard the milliseconds tick down, right now I was simply stretching for the umpteenth time. So far I was trying to break my record of five seconds around the cave, but after almost taking bats and everyone else away with an accidental hurricane, I was simply running the track and getting ready to run the ocean a few laps.

I haven't slowed down yet, not to eat, or rest, or even breathe. It would seem that I don't need that at the moment. Maybe I do and I am just going to fast to feel it, or care. regardless I don't need to slow down right now.

By ow I have noticed Nightwing and Alaster on the bleachers of the track, timing me and making bets. I smile and speed up, going as fast as I can. I like this new speed, with it I don't need to think, don't need to feel, don't need to know how they let me down and let my almost killer get away. I sped up as the dark anger began to seep up on me once more. I would not blame them, it was my fault and I would have to fix my boo-boos on my own. I would track him down tonight.

"Azreal!" I heard Alaster call, I slowed down eventually coming to a halt in front of my uncle and my boyfriend.

"Yeah?" I asked levelly only distantly realizing how bad my legs hurt. Note to self try to pace myself next time.

"You should come inside, its about to storm hard, you might want to not get pelted with needle sharp rain." He said laughing as he held out a hand to help me pull myself up off the track. I smiled, took it, and let him and Nightwing heave me up over the railing and onto the bleachers. I sighed and walked with them inside, just as the doors closed, it began to pour.

"Good timing." I commented. and headed for the kitchen, my mind and body finally deciding to scream at me to eat. A bag of chips was the first thing I grabbed and I sat at the counter to nibble on them.

"Your mother want to take you out to celebrate and I have told her that you will or no missions and we will even lock you out of the cave until you do. She is worried about you, you hardly talk to her anymore." Dick said I glowered for a moment, sighed, then nodded.

"You didn't need to threaten me about it, I would have gone if you would have just said no missions until I did." I grumbled and set the chips aside. I was still sore with mom about her keeping everything about my family from me. And I didn't want to sit and talk with her but I suppose I had to, it would save her a few grey hairs, and me a few stress wrinkles.

"Right when does she want to talk?" I demanded. Dick shrugged and looked at the clock.

"Midnight, she is on a mission at the moment." He said I nodded and stood to go watch TV.

"So you broke your dads old record on the track, and the track. Literally. You ran a hole into the track." Alaster said as he came behind me holding two cans of pop. I smiled and thankfully and stared at the empty static

"I so need to fix that." I grumbled remembering super boy breaking the TV three days after I had fixed it. I would fix the track later too but for now I was better with electronics than I was with construction.

Alaster smirked and nodded playfully bumping me.

"Maybe you could get a day job as a TV repair woman." He proclaimed and began to laugh as he probably imagined me fixing some random mans TV. I imagined it to and began to giggle along with him.

"Yeah maybe and you could be my tool caddy whom everyone assumes is simply my toy on the side." I giggled out. He and I both stared at each other seriously then burst out laughing, him falling to the floor, me falling backwards on the couch, unable to help ourselves.

"Oh god you wearing overalls and a tool belt!" I gasped out imagining the well kept city boy with those gorgeous eyes, wearing dirty overalls, and a plaid shirt, handing me a screwdriver.

"Oh dear god." I managed, rolling off the couch. I thunked lightly on the floor and just lay the laughing. Alaster was still chortling to himself as BC walked in looking bemused.

"Whats so funny?" She questioned leaning on the wall to stare at us.

I had finally sobered enough to tell her after a full three minutes.

"Alaster and I as TV repair people." I said still slightly giggling.

Bc gave a light laugh, shook her head and walked over to us.

"Hey Batman said that he wants to test your skills a bit and figure out just how fast you can be." She said. I nodded and stood up. Alaster stood up with me, coming to my side and walking with me to the training room.

"So how have you been?" BC asked I looked up at her curiously not quite understanding.

"I mean I know in general how you have been, busy working on the little bots. But really how have you been since you woke up? Emotionally wise?" She asked, as we stopped to type in a pass code to the training room.

"I mean, I'm not just here to be a trainer, I am also here to help you emotionally." She added. I shrugged and shook my head not sure what I should tell her.

"I mean the best I can say is that I have been working so much that I haven't had time to think about how I feel about anything. Right now I feel exhilarated about my new speed and the sheer fact that I can walk again." I said simply following her into the training room.

"Okay well I'm not gonna press but at some point I want to sit with you and talk about what happened. Also if you simply want to talk, just know that I am here and so is everyone else." She said placing a hand on my shoulder and signaling for Alaster to go to the room behind bullet proofed and superman proofed glass.

He followed her and I watched as dad and Greyson walked out from a second room, Superboy following calmly behind them.

I smirked, cracked my knuckles and took stance.

"Right lets see what I can do."


End file.
